The Cure
by annaxoxx
Summary: My First fanfic i hope you like it


Author- This is my first fanfiction so please leave me reviews on how I can improve it will be greatly appreciated x

Chapter 1

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Several months had passed since Fiona had been diagnosed with cancer she still lived at the coven with the young witches one of them the new supreme that has not yet revealed themselves .

Laying in bed one night Fiona turned and saw her lover laying there the Axeman but she liked to call him Joe as it seemed more thoughts in head Fiona could not express to Joe they where thoughts about why he wanted to stay with her while she was so ugly, why he said he loved her and she believed him, what happened if he was just saying that . As Fiona was thinking her thoughts reminded to before her and Joe laid down to sleep that night.

Delphine was downstairs in the kitchen as usual as Fiona had set her as Queenies personal maid that annoyed Delphine but she got used to it. Delphine and Queenie actually had become very good friends . Myrtle was with Cordelia of course, as they were sat down at the kitchen table chatting about what they had been doing that day. of course Fiona had become very tired with the cancer, and usually went to bed around 10:00 pm. Nan, Queenie, Zoe and Madison were all in one room talking about boys and there virginity's and who they lost theirs to Kyle obviously joined them as he didn't understand it anyway. Spalding of course was up in his room with his toys making a tea party for them all dressed in his old ragged maids outfit fitted with a blue and white bonnet.

The coven was very quite actually you could hear the girls giggles and few times and Kyles "eww" at what they had been discussing.

Chapter 2

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Upstairs Fiona lay in the bath with Joe by her side sat on a old wooden stool

"what is it baby doll" he asked,

"why are you so upset" she looked up and smiled at him trying to put on a brave face and spoke nothing is the matter he knew she was lying but went along with it anyway as he did not want to upset her . Fiona laid her head back on the edge of the bathtub as Joe placed a damp cloth on her forehead and kissed her . Surprised by her response Fiona opened her mouth which allowed Joe to deepen the kiss she sank into the bath with Joe still latched to her lips . As the kiss slowly finished Joe spoke,

"I love you baby doll, more than anything in the world and I'm going to help you get well."

Fiona sniggered, "there is no cure"

"Yes there is" he replied with a smile.

Fiona smiled back and said "well what will that cure be then" as she raised her eyebrows.

"That's for me to know and you to wait for" he smiled at her and kissed her hand and placed it back in the bathtub gracefully as it submerged under the water.

"So you can make me better" she whimpered.

"I know I can but it's going to take a lot of sacrifices."

She replied, "anything I will do anything as long as I become better and I can stay with you for the rest of my life."

"The rest of your life?"he spoke.

"Yes she replied" as she sat up and said, "why is there a problem with that?"

"no not at all its just that's a long, long time."

"no its not, I have about at least another 20-30 years left on me if I'm lucky that's not that long your immortal you can't think that's long you have all eternity"

"And guess what?" he said,

"what?" she said as she looked to the bottom of her bathtub and splashed with her feet.

"so do you" Fiona's head shot up like a bullet had just gone off, as she looked up at the Joe's dark green eyes as she realized he wasn't lying .

"I'm not immortal nor will I ever be as I have no soul"

"you don't need one" he smiled and she laughed back .

later that night

Fiona asked questions about what this cure was and finally got it out of him she needed the blood of the next supreme, that would remain her as supreme and stop her from aging and dying. Fiona understood what this meant but not fully. They were going to have to kill the next supreme the only problem is they didn't know who it was... It turned out that Joe had been visited by Papa Legba that told him what he had to do to save Fiona Joe didn't tell her because he was unsure of what to but he was sure of it this time.

Chapter 3

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning (present time)

Fiona had woken up in the arms of the person she loved the most the person who understood her more than anyone, cared for her even when she was hideous.

"good morning baby doll" the familiar sound of his voice made her smile

"good morning" she said and rolled closer in to his chest. He lowered his head and kissed her on the head and said,

"someone seems like there in a good mood"

"umhum" she mumbled against his cheast,

"so I don't suppose you have any idea of who the next supreme is then do you" he asked pushing a lock of her blonde hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"I have no clue who it is she looked up at him with her dark brown eyes but maybe you could try and refresh my memory" Fiona gave a cheeky smile.

"I would love to" he knew exactly where she was going with this I have a few ideas she said leaning up and pressing her lips against his he slowly moved his hands down to her hips and unzipped her red, silk nighty. There kiss got deeper and Fiona was enjoying every minute of it and so was Joe it had been a while since they had made love because of Fiona's cancer he refused to do it in case he hurt her.

"Baby doll, I don't want to hurt you" he whimpered.

Fiona replied "I love you Joe more than anything and you could never hurt me" she smiled at him.

"Ok then" Joe started to attach his lips to hers once again and flipped Fiona over so she was lay flat on her back.

There lips still connected, Fiona removed her nighty fully as Joe had only unzipped it and was more focused on kissing her she took it off automatically Joe's eyes were joined to the red thing she was holding in her hand as she dropped it on the floor.

Joe more happier than ever grabbed Fiona's hands one on either side of her face as he brushed his lips all the way down her body the sound of Fiona moaning made Joe feel like he had succeeded. Fiona wrapped her arms and legs around him and brought his lips closer to hers.

Suddenly Fiona untangled herself from Joe and rushed out of bed and locked herself into the toilet.

"hwaaa" she was throwing up more than he had ever heard her he rushed to the door and knocked on.

"you ok baby" he questioned.

"I'll be out in a minute" she said trying to act like everything was fine.

"open the door he said"

"NO" she shouted,

"I look horrible" she cried as she insulted herself.

"it's not about what you look like you are still my baby doll and I love you" Fiona unlocked the door and let Joe in.

"this won't be going on for much longer" he said,

"you promise" she cried as she curled into his arms on the cold, tiled bathroom floor.

"I promise" he kissed her head and rocked her.

Author- if you want me to carry on please some good reviews as this is my first fanfic and some ideas on what could happen next. x


End file.
